By My Side
by somerandomtagfan15243
Summary: The Tracy Brothers Are Close Through Thick And Thin. But After A Trip To Another World, What Happens To The Boys?
1. Chapter 1

After a year of space nasuea, floating around and quality time with John, Alan had to come back home. Launching from Tracy Island, Scott and Virgil flew in the new and improved Thunderbird 3. Alan gathered his belongings and waited at the cargo bay for T3. John stood there and wondered why, why is he so eager to get away from him? Is it because he respects John's private life up here and respects his privacy or is it the space nasuea talking? He floats over and grabs his brothers shoulders, wanting an answer.

John: "Why so eager? Do you hate T5?"

Alan: " -sighs- No it's not that. John, I spent an entire YEAR with you and I felt...connected to you again, but -sighs- I have to go back, back to IR, back the Tracy Island, back to the boys..."

John: "Back to Grandma's horrible cooking? Don't you want to back?"

Alan: " I'm happy to go back, but, I'll never see, a lot of you"

He stares at the red rocket, docking itself into the the space station. A sudden escape of gravity, with a touch of oxygen, revealed red doors swinging open, to welcome two boys. A tall 25 year old with tree brown hair and glistening blue eyes and an equivalent heighted, strong 23 year old coal haired brother stood behind these doors.

Alan: "Well, well, well. If it isn't Fast and Furious at the rescue?"

Virgil: "Shut Up, you! I had to travel millions of miles to get here an-

John: "Technically, it's 22,000 miles from earth"

Virgil: "Shut up John! I'm not in a good mood!"

Alan: "No duh, Sherlock!"

Scott: "Anyway, it's good to see you too, sprout"

The boys ran to each other and gave hugs, like they used to. Virgil grabbed the bags of Alan's stuff and heaved it into a dark room on board T3. As he did, Scott showed Alan T3, it's controls, design and all important purpose. They stayed like that for an hour, before it was time to farewell each other.

Alan: " Catch you later, Johnny!"

John: "You too, Allie!"

John watched the rocket turn into a toy, then into a shadow, a speck , a dot, then into nothingness. He sighed but then realised his genius plan. While Alan was up on T5 with him, he built what appeared to be a space elevator, able to transport him down to Tracy Island and back up, unaware to the youngest Tracy, it would save time and fuel. The 3 boys landed back down, Scott and Virgil walked perfectly to Alans room, while Alan kept falling over and moving like Peter Garret as if he was dancing. To go from Zero Gravity to Gravity can be harsh. Gordon welcomed his twin back into the household. He told of rescues, pranks and a major one coming soon. Virgil's birthday was next up and Gordon had a plan, but wasn't until another 5 months, he liked to plan early. He also told him about a convenient transportation between Tracy Island and T5. Scott and Virgil told him how John, planned it just for him.

Alan: "Why would John waste his time doing that? When does he have time?"

Virgil: "Firstly, he did it for you Alan, cause he loves you. Secondly, Kayo and John will rotate when he wants, quote on quote- HUMAN INTERACTION"

Alan: " When will he come down, is he coming down for a week?"

Scott: "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

The eldest gestured a hand to show Alan, that right behind him, his best friend stood there waiting for recognition. Alan stood there in shock, but filled with so much happiness, he ran and joined his tall brother in a big hug. It was only 9:30 at night, yet all brothers, even Gordon who stays up all night decided to go to sleep. It was a week since John joined them and things were like the old days. The rooms all perfectly aligned against each other facing the ocean and jungle surrounding them. Scott's room lied next to John's, who's bedroom collided with Alan's to stand next to Gordon's and join with Virgil's. All close together, in case of trouble, distress or in need of rescuing.

*ALAN'S NIGHTMARE*

The 5 boys were in a fight with none other than 'The Hood', but he had a couple of tricks up his sleeve. John + Alan were trying to handle 'The Hood' while Scott, Virgil + Gordon had cuts, bruises and a loss of strength. John tried wrestling the stronger man to the ground and grew weaker. Alan had run towards him to knock him down, but was forcefully pushed towards the cement wall causing him to lay on the ground and moan. John looked at Alan in shock and went to tend to him. He turned back to 'The Hood' and ran to punch him.

The Hood: " What's wrong? Did the baby hurt himself?!"

John: "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Before John's hand even entered his face, 'The Hood's' eyes changed into snake eyes, bright yellow slits with magical qualities. John tried to force his hand into attack but was forced to pick up a sharp blade, which edges dripped with death. John then placed the blade towards his torso, still trying to refuse, but he was weak. He couldn't do it, he wasn't strong. Alan woke up and saw the terror staged in front of him. Alan ran towards John, but was pulled back by the others, knowing what was about to happen.

Alan: "GUYS LET ME GO!"

Virgil: "Alan, STOP! It's hopeless!"

John looked towards the youngest brother, seeing Alan's face, filled with terror. John looked at the trio, saddened looks on their faces. He whispered words, probably his last. He released his refusing attitude and then the words hit the boys.

John: "I'm sorry Alan"

There was a spilt second where everything went silent. John did it, he stabbed himself in the chest/stomach. He fell on his knees, then fell on his side. The boys just stood there. Alan falling to his knees, still being held and his breath shortening. 'The Hood' ran off laughing, his silhouette growing smaller. The boys slowly let go of Alan as he ran over to John's slowly dying body. John looked up at Alan and smiled then he closed his eyes. Alan cried and tried to wake him up. Virgil placed his hand on Alan's shoulder as he bent over John's body. Scott and Gordon just looked at each other then at Virgil, then at Alan, then at John. Alan stood up and hugged Virgil tight, then the boys had a small group hug before all kneeling to the ground beside John.

Alan: "JOHN! DONT LEAVE ME!"

*END OF NIGHTMARE*

Alan: "JOHN! COME BACK"

2 brothers raced into the room, turning on the light, seeing only a paranoid young teenager. The boys panted, as they walked towards the bed, Scott sitting the closest to Alan. Alan had the same nightmare for a week now, he felt as if it really was going to happen.

Scott: "You had the nightmare again, didn't you?"

Gordon: "This really scares you, doesn't it? Try thinking of something else."

Alan: " I can't get rid of it, it's in my mind, it's permanent, squid boy!"

The other 2 boys entered with a humorous entrance. Since Alan's room is messy, the boys tend to trip over...sometimes...most of the time...all of the time.

Virgil: "What's with all th- WHOA!"

Virgil tripped over a volcano of Alan's clothes, books and papers. John then entered with a tired look. Virgil woke up and only had to say;

Virgil: " I hate gravity"

John: "Says you! First week I'm down here you people walk on me, cause I'm somehow allergic to gravity. I've haven't been down here all my life!"

Alan: "The last time you spent a week here on earth was 7 years ago BEFORE you left to space."

Virgil: " Why are we in here again?"

Gordon: " Oh no, Virgil's got amnesia"

Virgil: " No you idiot, I just forgot, why was Alan screaming?"

John: " You guys do not pay attention, do you?"

Gordon looks out onto the ocean, admiring its beauty, turns to the boys with smiles. Virgil looks at squid boy with confusing looks

Gordon: "I'm sorry what?"

Virgil: "Looks like squid boy lost his squid sense!"

Gordon: " Well I'm not the one that spends hours on my hair!"

\- Virgil looks at Gordon in utter shock-

Virgil: "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE BEST HAIR IN THE HOUSEHOLD!"

Gordon: "I'm sorry! I never knew you were such an emotional person"

Virgil: " I told you before, I'm not emotional! I'm tough and strong!"

Gordon: "Like I said before, you're an emotional gorilla!"

Virgil: "Once again: That's it!"

-Fighting starts between the 2-

John, Alan and Scott just looked the 2 with wondering looks and then went back to resolving Alan's nightmare. Alan felt safe around his brothers, and the 4 never left Alan alone. On one occasion, Alan fell critically ill, he tried to tell his brothers, but they were way to busy searching for their father and didn't know until Alan collapsed in front of their eyes. From that day on the boys vowed to put their brothers first before rescues and searching for their father. When they were little, all of the boys used to bunk on just on one double bed, so they were pretty close and always provided comfort to each other. The hair gel twins, Gordon and Virgil finally concluded their little battle and faced the pale, blonde boy.

Virgil: "So Alan, what do YOU want to do about this?"

John: "I think we ALL know the obvious answer"

Two hours after the awaking of the tired young boy, the 5 sprawled out onto just one bed. Alan in the middle surrounded by his 2 eldest brothers creating a cocoon, while the second youngest brother laid across Alan's legs and Virgil...he was balled up at the front of the bed head, creating the Tracy Trapezoid. Oh the brotherly love. They woke up at the sound of menichal laughter, running to the lounge to see, an old...how should I say...enemy? It was 'The Hood', but not in person, in a holographic figure, his face masked and holding a device. The brothers stared at him, waiting for impact. It was probably a bomb.

The Hood: " Goodbye IR and Goodbye Tracy's"

A bright light, filled the room, causing the boys to fall down and be unconscious. They weren't aware of the fact that they were transported into a parallel universe, similar to theirs...sort of. The 5 brothers awoke and thought they were in a nightmare, one in which is impossible to get out off. They stood there in a line facing 5 other people; girls. They looked at each other with shock. After 3 seconds of facing their doubles, the boys screamed and the girls just stood their with confused looks. The room finally went silent.

Girl #1: "Who are you boys?"

Gordon: " I think we are the boy versions of you"

Alan: " We have really got to go on more vacations, I think I'm loosing my mind."

Scott: " I'm not so sure"

Virgil: " Yeah...Scott maybe you... should inspect them...you know...look at them...because..."

Scott: "Because I'm the eldest"

Virgil: " No because you are great at talking to wom...OF COURSE I MEAN YOUR THE ELDEST, YOUR SENSE OF TALKING TO WOMEN IS HOPELESS!"

Scott then walked over to the line of girls and asked each of the girls their name, veichle and age. Their results were:

Scarlett- Age 25- Thunderbird 1 Alana- Age 17- Thunderbird 3

Vanessa- Age 23 - Thunderbird 2 Jordon- Age 21- Thunderbird 4

Jane- Age 24- Thunderbird 5

He then looked at their clothing, roughly resembling the boys uniforms and casual clothing. He looked at the front and back of the girls, although the group wasn't expecting this. Scott stopped and looked at Scarlett, then looked behind her, he only had this to say:

Scott: "Daaaaamn"

Scarlett: "What!?"

Scott: "Girl...you got a bright future behind you"

Scarlett: "Are you commenting on my ASS!?"

The room went absolutely silent, the boys looked at each other with widened eyes and jaws dropped, with a simple laugh. The girls were shocked and looked at the boys with surprised looks.

Scott: "What?! No...I...I.."

Scarlett: " YOU PERV!"

Scott: "No...I wasn't looking at your ass...I...I...I...can barley notice it...its...large...no...you are large..."

Scarlett: "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!"

The boys were just laughing their heads off.

Scott: "No... it's small, you can barely notice it...its so small you need a microscope to look at it"

Scarlett: "YOU SON OF A..."

Scott: "WAIT! You are pretty! You're beautiful! Your ass is normal, it's LARGE!"

Scarlett: " You know what...YOUR MOUTH IS AS BIG AS MY ASS!"

Scarlett aimed at Scott to punch him but she was stopped by Jane and Jordon.

Jane: " SCARLETT! STOP!"

Jordon: "He's not worth it"

Scarlett: " -sighs-You're right"

She faces Scott and looks at him and helps him up. She then picks him up by his collar and aims at his face and simply says:

Scarlett: "If you touch, talk about or even look at my ass, I will hurt you."

Alan: " Damn she is feisty."

John: "How is Scott taking this seriously, he can't handle it"

Gordon: " I can't take this seriously! I can't handle it!"

Virgil: " You and me both, brother"

She walks away before she stops and punches Scott in the face as he drops to the ground. He slightly wakes up and says:

Scott: " Damn, she's a hitter and her ass is even bigger!"

He falls back down on his back and falls unconscious. The boys look around and looks down at Scott. The boys had only one thing to say.

Virgil: " No way I'm carrying him"

Alan: " Did he party hard last night"

John: "Yeah I think he had a bit to much alcohol"

Gordon: "No he was just being the stupid idiot he is daily!"

Virgil, Alan, John: "Yeah, true."


	2. Chapter 2

The 5 girls wandered over to a corner where they discussed what to do with their...doubles. Scarlett still massaging her now swollen fist, had decided to interegate the boys.

Scarlett: "So you guys know what to do?"

Vanessa: "What if they aren't working for him?"

Alana: "Yeah, maybe they are the boy versions of us!"

Jordon: "They do seem like us, in a way"

Vanessa: "Jane, what do you think? Jane?"

Jane faced John with a smile,no she was not flirting with him. John smiled back and waved. Both of them were the peace keepers of their families and always tried to be alliances instead of enemies.

Scarlett: "Jane? Hello?"

Vanessa, Jordon, Alana: "JANE!"

Jane: "I'm sorry...what now?"

Scarlett: "Are you serious?"

Jane: "I'm not doing anything"

Jordon: "Jane, I've know you for 21 years and I know that you were...say it with me guys..."

Scarlett, Vanessa, Jordon, Alana: "FLIRTING WITH HIM"

Jane: "SHUT UP! I am not,you know how I am around boys! Of all of the sisters in the world, I end up with you four -sighs- But I love you."

Over on the boys side, Scott was still lying unconscious on the floor.

John: "We need to wake him up"

The boys then thought of a genius idea. Whenever one of the boys refused to wake up or fell unconscious, the mention of Grandma's food or ointments sent them alert for the day. Or the loud alarm, used to signal needs for rescues caused by John or EOS. But in this situation they didn't have an alarm, so resulted in Grandma's food.

Alan: "Hey VIRGIL, do you have anything to eat?"

Virgil: "No, I think GORDON does"

Gordon: "Last time I checked I think JOHN, had it"

John: " Well actually I gave it to ALAN"

Alan: "I just realised I do have something to eat. It seems to be...wait for it..."

John, Virgil, Gordon, Alan: "GRANDMAS MEATLOAF SUPRISE!"

Scott's body sprinted back to life as he jumped up and was alert and aware. Sweat running down his face. He looks around and sees nothing but his brothers and girl versions of themselves. Scarlett stepped forward, Scott standing back in case she was about to punch him.

Scarlett: "We have come to a conclusion, we need to have to interegate you guys."

Gordon: "Hold up, who gave you authorisation?"

She walked up to him and stared at him, before revealing a gun to his chest, sweat running down Gordon's face as the boys snickered.

Scarlett: "Our house, our rules. Any objections?"

Tracy Brothers: "Nope"

Scarlett: "Good. Firstly, introductions. I'm Scarlett and these are my sisters."

Vanessa: "Vanessa"

Alana: "Alana"

Jordon: "Jordon"

Jane: "Jane"

The boys smiled back holding out their hands, before revealing their names.

Scott: "I'm Scott and these are my brothers"

Virgil: "Virgil"

Alan: "Alan"

Gordon: "Gordon"

John: "John"

Both sides stepped forward and shook hands before each girl asked a question to the boys.

Scarlett: "Okay, Scott, your question- When Are You Most Annoyed?"

Scott: "Either, when things fall out of plan or when my brothers are in danger and I can't do anything about it!"

Vanessa: "So Virgil- When is our birthday?"

Virgil: "August 15th 2041"

Alana: "Hi Alan- What Are We Known For?"

Alan: "Being the youngest Tracy and flying the red rocket known as Thunderbird 3"

Jordon: " Hello Gordon- Do You Have A Crush On Lord Patrick?"

Gordon: "Who...the heck...is that?"

Jordon: "Oh..um, Who is your British agent?"

Gordon: "-sighs with happiness- Lady Peneolpe Creighton Ward Of Britan"

Jordon: "Do You Have A Crush On Her?"

Gordon: "What? Pftt, no..I...I...don..t...know..pfft...uhhh"

Jordon: "I'll say yes to that"

Jane: "Oh..Hi John"

John: "Hey Jane, so...yeah"

Gordon: "JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

Jane: "Ahh yes, John- When Were We The Closest To Death?"

John: "When T5 was overridden by the program EOS. I was locked outside T5 and the boys never knew until my computer generated fake answered that he misses Grandma Tracy's cookies. As well as being unconscious for 5 seconds without oxygen until Alan came"

Obviously, the boys had answered all questions truthfully and correctly. The girls went aside and discussed that the boys should stay but under the girls rules.

Scarlett: " Okay. We would like to say that you boys will stay with us until further notice on how to get you back home, but we need to lay ground rules. Firstly, we are in charge of missions because and we need extra pair of hands and the household itself. Secondly, there shall be no bullying, cursing, abusing or any funny business, especially you two"

She eyes Gordon and Jordon knowing that the two will prank the others as much as possible with the boys staying here.

Jordon, Gordon: "But Scarlett..." In a sing voice, they said with pleading faces.

Rest Of The Boys + Girls: "NO!"

Gordon and Jordon started to laugh then ran up the stairs and to their rooms, soon later to be followed by the rest them except the two leaders. Scarlett stood their in her t-shirt with her shorts leaning against a wall and Scott...well he stood there in his shorts. All the boys were in their pjamas- basically shorts - nothing else, and the girls in their afternoon clothes. Guess time zones are different when you do parallel universe travelling, 8 hours behind, they noted. What seemed to be 2:30am back in their little island, is really 6:30pm here. Scarlett looked at Scott and signalled him to follow her. The others, they were up to something.

Alan: "-fake yawning- well we better get to bed!"

Vanessa: "But it's only 6:30pm"

Scott: "And don't lie to me guys, I really know that all of you are going to stay up and talk to each other. -sighs- Go ahead!"

All of the younger kids ran up the stairs and into one room, while Jane and John walked up slowly still eyeing each other and smiling as well as talking. Scott smiled and forgot that Scarlett stood next to him, so when she spoke, he jumped.

Scott: "I can sense a connection!"

Scarlett: "Well of course, Sherlock, they are the same except their genders are what divide them!"

They looked at each other and laughed, soon to walk over to a desk and sit down facing each other. Scarlett wanted to apologise, not for being a security guard but for her actions.

Scarlett: "Scott, I'm sorry about earlier, you know, the whole punching you in the face thing and threatening Gordon...I...I...just...want-"

Scott: "No, I understand. I'd do the same thing. Because we are protective of our siblings and we don't want anything to happen to them. But sometimes, we have to loosen the reigns and not because we get called 'Smother Hen'"

Scarlett: "You are totally right! We do it out of protection for our families and International Rescue, not for secrecy and because we have to, because out of love!"

Scott: "I know right! What are they doing up there?"

Scarlett: "Wanna investigate?"

Scott: "Yeah!"

Scarlett: "I'll be up there soon"

Scott's legs jump up the stairs as he peers into each room, none of them were in the rooms. He was about to head into the office, until he hears chatter and laughter from the main balcony which connected all of the rooms. He sees 2 coal, 2 ginger, 2 sandy yellow and 2 creamy yellow haired kids and adults sitting on balcony, staring into the horizon. He opens the door and leans against the frame waiting for a moment to say something and so that moment was upon him.

Scott: "Am I welcome to join you, in your "sharing experiences" group"

Gordon: "Didn't you read the sign?"

Alan: "There was no sign"

Gordon: "SHUT UP!"

Scott: " So what are you guys talking about?"

Gordon: " We aren't talking...we are...um...INTERIGATING!...Yes!..."

Gordon stands up and walks over to the table and stares at the others, giving a Dirty Harry impression, while the others laughed and snickered. Virgil had to eventually pull him out of the way.

Gordon: "You feel lucky, punk?"

Scott: "Gordon stop pretending to be Clint Eastwood, it just doesn't work!"

Gordon looks around and shows his pleading face at his brother. Still pointing away to signal that he didn't want him there. He eventually got up and forced Scott out by pushing his opponent until they reached the door.

Gordon: "Go away Scott! We just want to spend time together the 8 of us, besides -sighs- you probably got things to do. There is nothing in this household, which can change our minds!"

Scarlett arrived in the doorway with a tower of cookie dough ice cream and multiple spoons, struggling to get in the room and balcony.

Scarlett: "Who wants cookie dough ice cream?"

As soon as the words slithered out of her mouth,a stampede of doubles surrounded her and snatched every single scoop of the cold treat, you could say they did scream for ice cream!

Tracy Brothers: "GIVE IT TO US! MOVE!"

Tracy Sisters: "GET OUT OF THE WAY! GIVE TO US!"

Scott: "Now can we come in?"

Gordon: "You may!"

Scott: "How did you know that would work?"

Scarlett: "It's one of us Tracy's many weaknesses!"

After welcoming the leaders into their chat group, they sat and spoke more than they did before. The girls talked of missions and the boys talked of their toys. Eventually, Scarlett got to the point of their mother and how she used give words of wisdom and leadership never better.

Scarlett: "We miss her a lot. You know she used to say; 'Do the stupid thing, you're alone. Do the smart thing, you're surrounded- good or evil' It's been 7 years since I ever took those words into consideration, not until that generator up at the Aurora Bourealis malfunctioned. We all miss her"

Gordon: "Yeah, we miss our dad too. He always said- 'Even though you maybe be apart in distance, never so far in our hearts!"

Scott: "Why so poetic?"

Virgil: "Dad never said that, you know he hates poetry!"

Alan: "Hey John, did you tell him that?"

John: "Why you asking me?"

Gordon: "You are the smart one of the family!"

John: "DO I LOOK LIKE THE BRITANNCIA TO YOU!?"

Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Alan: "Yes"

They all laughed as John poured a scoop of cookie dough ice cream down his mouth.

Scott: "Jane, question, do you like my brother?"

Jane: " What are you implying?"

Virgil: "Do you have a crush on him or something? Because the way you act around him is...flirtatious..."

Jane: "WHAT THE HELL!? NO! WHY WOULD I HAVE A CRUSH ON MY DOUBLE!? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! I ACT LIKE THAT AROUND BOYS BECAUSE I NEVER REALLY HAD ANY RELATIONSHIPS OR FRIENDS! I GREW UP WITH MY SISTERS!"

No one really expected that from Jane, she may be quiet, but she is feisty. With a centimetre more away from Jane, the girls stared at the boys with anger and death in their glare. But turned to their sister and comforted her.

Vanessa: "When Jane was growing up, her entire school day and schooling years consisted of bullying and abuse- both physical and cyber. She'd come home with cuts, bruises, black eyes, sometimes a broken bone and only once was she knocked unconscious and had to be in hospital...didn't that happen to John? She gets emotional about it, so we avoid the subject. If you ever mention it again I wil-"

Jane: "No Vanessa, it's okay. I'm used to it. I just get worked up. I can't help it. I'm not saying that I hate your brother I'm just saying, why would I date myself? Kinda crazy! Then again is he kinda cute!"

John's clear aquamarine eyes welcomed specks of silver, bronze and gold as he blushed, visible to the rest of the group. It was silent, but only for a second before the atmosphere earlier returned with even more happiness and understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

Another hour had passed, where the sky was illuminated with specks of stars, plants and wishes. The 10 layed on the acacia wood balcony and stayed like that before a request from a medic and a leader filled everyone's mind.

Virgil: "Does anyone feel like going into their Thunderbird?"

Scott: "Yeah, I need some speed!"

Alan: "Looks like Fast + Furious need a pick me up!"

Tracy Sisters: "What?"

John: "Nickname for the two"

Realisation hit the girls in less than a second as they thought of brilliant idea. As the clock was approaching 10pm, the girls offered the boys to take a ride in their Thunderbirds. Scott and Virgil ran to their personal birds and hugged them while the rest marvelled at the hangar.

Vanessa: "Let's go!"

Vanessa welcomed Virgil, Gordon + Alan into Thunderbird 2, while Scarlett did the same with John and Scott.

Vanessa: "Alright, systems are go, you ready T1?"

Scarlett: "Not yet"

Virgil: "Girls, I think I should fly T2!"

Vanessa: "And why is that?"

Virgil: "No offence girls, but you will fly this thing...really...really...slow. I rest my case."

Virgil was determined as he smirked and strapped in, although quickly removing his hands from the steering due the chilling touch of metal to his back, knowing instantly what it was; a gun.

Vanessa: "Get...the heck...out...of...my...seat! Thunderbird 1, what's your staus?"

Scarlett: "Well, Scott tried to take the controls of T1, before I..persuaded..him. I'm guessing the same with Virgil?"

Vanessa: "Boys and their toys!"

Moments passed, when a fire and a jolt shot the two veichles out and off the island going to what seemed to be, the highest speed for Scott and Virgil. Scarlett and Vanessa started doing little tricks with their Thunderbirds, which did indeed, freak the boys out. The group had been at it for about an hour and so Vanessa and the rest of her passengers decided to head back to Tracy Island and get to sleep and so left John, Scott and Scarlett to zoom around the island.

Scott: "You may wanna cut down on the speed"

Scarlett: "What?"

Scott: "You're travelling at 15,000 miles/hour, that's the maximum and does consume a lot of fuel"

Scarlett: "This is nothing, we are going at half the speed of my precious bird!"

Scott: "WHAT!? That's not possible, you can't push it!"

Scarlett: "Scott, this thing can fly as fast as 30,000 miles/hour! Do want to experience the full speed?"

Scott: "Yeah!"

Scarlett: "5...4...3...-"

Scott: "WAIT! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN BACK TO MY SEAT!"

Scarlett: "1!"

A sudden jolt of energy and speed shot right through the Thunderbird, which sent Scott hurtling back, smacking and banging his head, body and back until he slammed right against the metal back. John obviously enjoying this experience, laughed at his brother and turned around to see him in a funny position. He broken bit to many bones. Returning to the island, Scott stayed in the infirmary with multiple bruises and stitches as well as 5 fractured ribs, broken arm and a dislocated knee cap, yet could still move around and not make a big deal of it. The 8 earth bound kids went to their rooms while Jane waited in the lounge, waiting to take her rotation up on Thundebird 5. John walked past heading up stairs, yet walked back to examine the freckled, ginger haired girl staring off into the starry sky. John wandered in the lounge, himself looking at the starry sky as well as bumping into tables, chairs and railings and waiting for the right moment to talk to her.

John: "I'm sorry abut earlier, Jane. I should have known, we should have known, but we were caught up in the moment. If there is anything I could do to repay you or make you feel better, name it. My obvious no's are; dying, being susceptible to Gordon's pranks or eating your food prepared by Grandma or Grandpa Tracy"

Jane: "Awwww! But where's the fun in that!"

This made them laugh, as her Aqua eyes met with John's. John closely, yet slowly pulled her into a soft, comforting and reassuring hug. Jane felt something inside her that glowed- last time she hugged someone like this was when her father was around, she was the closest to her father. They stayed like that for 15 seconds, before pulling away. Jane thought of a way to please both of them.

Jane: "Actually, I was thinking maybe, you would like to join me up on Thunderbird 5. I crave human interaction up there, even though I have EOS, it's never the same. What do you say?"

John: "Jane...I...I..."

Jane: "I understand if you respect my privacy, but I just thou-"

John: " I was going say yes! You know how long it's been since I've craved zero gravity? I had to crawl on my hands and knees for the first couple of days and then I kept bumping into stuff! Also, why would I refuse an offer like that? Why would I give up one of the best branches of the best subject in the world?"

Jane: "So thats a yes?"

John: "Like I said, one of the best branches of the best subject in the world!"

Jane felt comfortable around John, he understood her, knew her quirks, her weaknesses and all importantly felt the exact same thing. She could say anything and John would listen to her for hours and hours on end. She could relate to him and not feel...weird.

Jane: "I know right! It's so hard to convince others to love science, let alone one science show! Astronomy is amazing! The stars, planets, galaxies- you name it I love it! Even black holes! My mother said my mind was a stunning thing, strong through everything- thus my nickname- Jupiter. The things the bullies used to say about me and my nickname, it's disresepectful, it's offensive...I thought you would go through the same thing!"

John: "At least our youngest sibling loves science. Well I wouldn't say loved...shared an interest with us."

As they laughed, a notification appeared on Jane's wrist, showing the time to lift off into space was now. She walked towards the hangar, John still admiring the skies. He thought about what Gordon said to him a while back- "If rivers could speak, they would probably reflect what they see in the night sky. That's what water does anyway; reflect."

Jane: "You coming, Galileo?"

He jogged up the stairs and reached for a spare uniform for Thunderbird 5, before entering the hangar. As they reached the door to the space elevator. Jane spun around and wanted to warn him.

Jane: "Word of warning: EOS IS BRATTY"

John: "Please, I put up with a girl version of it, more or less annoying?"

Jane: "Right..."

3 weeks later

John and Jane had enjoyed themselves up on Thunderbird 5 and decided that; maybe the boys would be leaving soon and so returned to Tracy Island. John had told Jane that all signals were jammed apparently, so maybe it had relation to no recent talks with Tracy Island, after all they could fix it. The 2 had landed and now walked towards the lounge.

John: "I had fun, it was nice getting to know you."

Jane: "Yeah, it was nice wasn't it? Can I ask you a question?"

John: "Fire away!"

Jane: "You know how I said my nickname was Jupiter? I think you would be Star, what do you think? John?"

John stood there, wide eyed and speechless, he motioned Jane to witness what had been staged in front of them. No one was there- the place was trashed, things torn, something major had happened. They skimmed the room, only to see a note left by Alana.

Try the signal now...

They checked their wrists to see a couple of messages appearing up, the first one showed Alana, hiding somewhere, it seemed to be under the desk which stood behind the lounge, now demolished and covered in debris.

Alana: "Jane, if knowing you, I'd know that you would be worried about us and you should. We have been invaded, our systems are dead, the boys had been thrown somewhere, unconscious and unaware and the rest of us are fighting these guys. Jane...he's back...SOS...SOS...SO-"

Hooded Figuire: "What do we have here?"

Alana: "Oh no! Jane SOS! SOS! SOS! Jane...I'm scared! Jane I-"

Jane and John watched the video as they heard screaming, grunting and yelling coming from the girls. The call cut out. Jane stood their wide eyed and dropped to the ground, before crying her heart out, her tears flowing down. John picked her up and welcomed her into open arms, where her tears splashed onto his suit and her hair tickiling his nose and face. Another notification appeared on her wrist, once again, from Alana. She seemed to be tiered and scared.

Alana: "Jane, I barely escaped this time, but I'm trying to get help, I'm trying Jane, I really am. I found the boys, they were put in a different place in what appeared to be...our old hou-"

A loud bang echoed though the building, Alana fell to the ground before someone hitting her on the floor.

Alana: "...we are at...school..."

It once again cut off. Jane was staring into the space and walked up to a family photo of the 5 and started to once again cry but soon ended and she started kicking and destroying more items to release her anger. John walked over to her and strictly held her arms and stared at her.


	4. Chapter 4

John: "Jane, STOP! It's not going to help!"

Jane: "Yes it will! He's back god dammit! He took my father and my mother away from me and now he's taken my sisters and killed my youngest sister! I should have come down earlier! I would have-"

John: "Been in the EXACT same position!"

Jane: "But I could have protected them! Even though Vanessa is usually believed to be the strongest, she is just as weak as a five year old and just puts on a show, I'm the strongest both physically and mentally. I could have stopped him! He destroyed my family once, then twice. I'm letting him get away with murder again!"

John: "Jane, who are we?"

Jane: "-sobs- Two hopeless adults who have no chance of saving their family, just admit it John, they are going to die!"

John: "Jane, we are International Rescue. No matter what the case, we always save those need. Remember that time when CIRRUS was rising and all of our veichles except Thunderbird 5 malfunctioned? Did we give up? NO! Or even when Fireflash was leaking fuel and we also lost our veichles and Kayo was close to death? Did we give up? NO! If they can do it, we can! Remember, we have 5 top of the range rescue veichles and two strong and persistent souls. Come on Jane, I know you can do it! What's the plan?"

Jane: "OK, here's what we are going to do... Fire up Thunderbird 2!"

2 hours later

Jane and John had arrived in Thunderbird 2 to the old abandoned farm, just of the corner of the little creek and maiden trees, their old house. This is where their childhood began and ended. As they exited T2 they stood there, still.

Jane: "OK, John, you get the boys, I'll get the girls!"

John: " Where are you going?"

Jane: "I'm going back to school!"

John: "Uh, what?"

Jane: "See ya!"

John: "Hey!"

She turned to the boy she considered a brother, a carer, a guardian, her smile ever so enjoyable.

John: "Be careful out there, Jupiter"

Her eyes widened, no one used that nickname in a long time, not in a respectful manner. It brought happiness to her face, she only replied;

Jane: "You too, Star!"

They ran off in different directions, John up the driveway, Jane down the street, to part ways and meet again soon. As the red head entered the house, creeks were heard and he knew this house was going to collapse, thus speeding his search for his brothers. His eyes were sharp and so were his ears wanting to see or hear a sign, and so he did. He heard that petulant attitude he knew anyplace, anytime and the humourous personality with terrible jokes, which made him roll his eyes; Alan + Gordon. He sensed the seriousness and the leadership know to anyone; Scott and saw the medical know it all tending to his brothers, strong yet wise; Virgil. As happy as he was to see them, he noted more creeking sounds as well as a pile of planks of wood and metal on top of them creating a somewhat prison. This was making him get that famous feeling in his gut, he had to get them out ASAP. He ran up to the prison and studied it before talking to his brothers.

John: "GUYS!"

Scott, Virgil, Gordon: " John?"

Alan: "Johnnie!"

John: "You guys look awful! What happened? You know what, save the stories for later, we need to get out of here before we become six feet under!"

4 Tracy Brothers: "F.A.B"

John found the plank of wood which supported it and told his brothers to stand back. He kicked the beam out of the way before placing his hands in and pulling them out as quickly as he could. All brothers ran out of the room, John leading followed by the others but young Alan had injured his foot and couldn't run as fast, therefore he fell over.

Alan: "GUYS!"

The brothers snapped their heads back to the shrieking cry for help, he fell just outside the hallway but far from the door. The brothers saw the shocked and scared expression on Allie's face and watched the house as it started to collapse. Scott kicked into a sense and ran towards the house, only for his brothers to yell at him and hold him back.

Virgil: "Scott the house is going to collapse, Alan's done for"

Scott: "No Virg, he's gonna live"

He bolted inside the house, saw Alan and cradled him out, at that instant, the house came crashing down. The chocolate brown haired, exhausted 25 year old and injured, creamy yellow haired 17 year old fell over as Alan screamed in more pain.

Alan: "MY LEG! I BROKE OR SNAPPED IT!"

This aganising scream of pain turned Virgil into "Doctor Tracy" and carried his sibling towards his beautiful bird, where he started to repair Alan. Scott laid on the street, as John helped him up.

John: "What are you? Space Bonkers?"

Scott: "No, just simply insane and that's you"

As he was hauled to his feet, he heard another small scream from inside the medical pod in Thunderbrid 2, but he knew Virgil simply placed Alan into a numbing sensation as he starts to get to work. He soon walked out, with a couple of bruises both old and new and covered in dirt.

Virgil: "Next time I examine you guys for medical problems, I need to carry a wooden hammer around."

John: "How is h-"

Virgil: "He's fine, just a deep cut, not so much a broken leg as he exclaimed. He over reacted to the pain."

Scott: "Always does and always will"

This made the 4 boys laugh, as Alan limped out of T2, with a smile and obvious signs that he had a metal object jabbed into him. None of the boys, except Virgil, liked needles- medical or sewing, but the worst sufferer was Alan. He walked over to the group and started to lean on Scott's shoulders, still sleepy from the anasthetic.

Alan: " Scott, you crazy son of a Tracy you! I owe you my life mate!"

Gordon: "Alan, for the love of baegals and squids, just shut up"

Once again the boys laughed, but soon ended.

John: "So what exactly happened?"

Scott: "Well last thing I remember was that all of us were in the lounge, all in our uniforms about to go on a rescue, then some guys walked in, knocked us out yet took the girls and...wait, where's Jane?"

John: "Gone to get the girls at our old school, that's where 'The Hood' has them. I hope she's okay"

Virgil: "Are we just going to stand here or are we going to kick ass?"

Alan: "We need a plan though!"

Gordon: "I suggest we barge in and take him out!"

Virgil: "Great idea, idiot. The slightest entry by anyone and the girls and us are dead"

Gordon: "Do you have to knock down every idea I have, do you?"

Virgil: "Well I'm not the one who goes in knocking down everything with a death wish!"

Alan: "Well at least he's trying!"

Gordon: "We aren't giving up!"

Virgil: "At least I have SENSE IN MY PLANS! And who said anything about giving up?"

Gordon: "SINCE WHEN DID YOU CALL THE SHOTS!"

Scott: "Quiet! We need to be serious about this! We can't act like Alan for one moment"

Alan: "Well that shouldn't be to hard, you bloody idiot!"

Everyone turned to Alan, he never spoke like that, especially to his brothers. John was starting to get worried, there was no time for this, he had to catch up to Jane and save the girls. Virgil and Gordon continued their bickering somewhere else, near Thunderbird 2 which only left Alan and Scott to fight.

Scott: "Alan, how dare you say such a thing like that!"

Alan: "You finally realised that I have a voice! Well done Scott, well done!"

John: "Guys we don't have time for thi-"

Scott: "Hey, I knew you could talk! I just didn't consider your opinion as much!"

Alan: "Because I'm the youngest and least experienced? Yeah, I heard that multiple times before!"

Scott had a quick temper and never liked to be pushed towards the edge, so for him to argue with the petulant one of the family, it wasn't going end well, for Alan. John was stressing like hell, they fought all of the time, but now, now was not the time!

Scott: "Yeah Alan! Because your irresponsible, young, petulant and never get stuff done! You never listen to anyone. It's my way or the highway, bud, and it will be a relief to get the weight of my shoulders known as my pest of a brother! So shut up Alan, and listen for once in your god damn life!"

Alan: "Scott..."

The boys knew that Alan was going to cry, he always fought with Scott, but never had he been cut that deep with emotions so distressing. He never shed a single tear, as it evaporated into anger.

Alan: "I wish you never brought me into this mess you call International Rescue! It's your fault we fight!"

Scott: "Alan..."

When Scott used that tone, it meant he was going to blow any moment so John tried to break them apart, but only got pushed to the pavement.

Alan: "No Scott, you listen to me! We never spend time together, not in our childhood, not in adolescence, not even adulthood! It's your fault that we are like this! Why do you think that John left to space? TO GET AWAY FROM A DEPRESSING LIFE CAUSED BY YOU!"

Scott: "Alan..."

Alan: "SHUT UP SCOTT AND LISTEN! You drove dad to go onto that plane!"

Scott stared at him wide eyed and full of anger. No one mentioned Jeff Tracy's demise, especially around Scott. They all had their little episodes with Jeff, but Scott believed he was the cause of his death. He couldn't save him, it was too late. Scott had to shut Alan up, but it wasn't going to end well.

Alan: "You drove dad onto that plane, you placed dad into depression, you caused dad to leave the island, you made DAD DIE! You are the reason we are in the mess! You killed da-"


	5. Chapter 5

Alan was cut off by the sharp blow to his face, Scott had to punch him, but he wasn't thinking straight, so he didn't mean it. As he fell, Scott noticed blood on his gloves, it was Alan's. Alan gasped as he tried not to cry, as he wiped his face and noticed the blood himself. He cut his lip and as he hit the ground, scored a nasty gash to his forehead. He stood up, breathing heavily and deathly staring at his hitter.

Scott: "Alan...I...I...I...didn't mean to...it was an accident...I swear!"

Alan stared at his brothers and turned back to Scott. His blue eyes ice cold and hard against Scott's calm sea breeze blue.

Alan: "I'm leaving"

John, Virgil: "WHAT?!"

Scott: "Good for you!"

Alan: "I'm leaving IR, I'm leaving Tracy Island, I'm leaving this family!"

He stormed just a couple of houses down before Scott did the same, yet in the opposite direction.

John: "Come on guys! We need you!"

Scott: "No you don't John, you don't need me!"

Gordon: "If Allie's going, I am! Besides, I think I know a couple of people that would like my ideas instead of knocking them down! "

As Gordon exclaimed those words he eyed Virgil who was a bit upset, but put on a brave face. When you're with a partner every day for 21 years, you kind of know their quirks, weaknesses and how they react to stuff. In this case, Gordon knew Virgil like the back of a squids tentacle...or... his...hand and same with Virgil towards Gordon. Gordon started to walk of towards East with his other terrible twin by his side. Virgil sighed and turned to John.

Virgil: "Guess it's just you and me"

John: "Wow, you give up really easily! Nah, we got a chance! Watch and learn!"

John stood in the centre of the directions in which the 3 brothers drifted away.

John: "So what? You all gonna just, give up? This is ridiculous! What would mum and dad say? How would they feel? What would they do?"

This made all of the boys feel goosebumps, send shivers done their spines and hairs stiffening. This made Scott, Alan and Gordon turn with saddened looks. John turned to Virgil and motioned him get on Thunderbird 2 and get going. As they did, John heard that petulant attitude in the voice in which called his name, making him turn and smile.

Alan: "Johnnie, wait!"

The ginger boy eyed his teenage brother as Alan ran into his open arms and started to cry. John stroked Alan's head and ran his fingers through Alan's soft blonde hair.

Alan: "I don't want to leave IR, I don't want to leave Tracy Island, and I definitely don't want to leave this family. I thought I'd loose you once before, but I'm not letting go, not until the day I die."

John: "It's okay. These past years haven't been...encouraging"

As the two hugged, Scott walked up towards Alan and placed his hand on his shoulder, before Alan turned to him, once again crying.

Alan: "I'm sorry Scott. I don't hate you. Joining IR was one of the best things that happened to me and to have 4 caring older brothers, who needs a million dollars? You didn't cause dad to go away from us, it wasn't any of our faults, we just didn't notice it. He simply went on that plane because of work purposes. I love you guys. Scott is there any way I can make it up t-"

Scott: "Just don't go off, alright. We love you too, Allie, a bit too much. We don't want you to leave us, until the day we die."

Scott held Alan so tight, the young boy couldn't breath, he felt as if he was going to die. Scott turned to John and brought him into small one armed hug, before getting into 'Leader Mode' and John cradling Alan into the pod for more medical fixings, however, John was the doctor this time. Virgil stood outside the pod with Gordon as the 21 year old stared into the ground, looking ashamed and disappointed in himself.

Virgil: "You ok, Squid?"

Gordon: "Yeah Virg...-sighs-"

Virgil: "No, you're not okay. I didn't mean those things, Gordo, you know it? Right?"

Gordon: "Yeah, brotherly love, huh?"

This made them laugh, just because Gordon was upset, doesn't mean he lost his humour. He grabbed Virgil into a headlock, a sign saying everything was okay and started to mess with his hair. Virgil hated when people messed with his hair, he would usually throw them over a cliff on Tracy Island, although Gordon was enjoying it a bit to much.

Virgil: "Not the hair, not the hair, not the hair, anywhere but the hair! OKAY GORDON, YOU CAN STOP!

He eventually chased Gordon up into the Thunderbird 2 passing the others and back out before wresltling him to the ground. The other 3 walked out and started to laugh at Virg's misfortune.

Virgil: "What's so funny?"

Alan: "It looks like someone cut of you hair and then you stuck it on again with glue!"

Virgil: "Wait...that didn't actually did it?!"

Scott: "Virg, get some hair gel and shut up"

John: "After we discuss our plan. Now here's what we do."

John pulled out a map of the school on a hologram showing 3 ways of entry, above via Sky, below via a bed of water and through the normal enterance.

John: "5 years ago, the school had collapsed causing only one room to stand, it can be accessible by sky, water or the normal enterance. I suggest 2 come from above, 2 from underneath and 1 goes via the normal enterance. It will be the safest option, considering not a lot of people go in and come out undamaged, in large numbers via one enterance. Once there, well, see what happens. If you are cornered, kick their butts. If you find the girls, contact the rest of us. If both happen at the same time, it's not rocket science; call us and we'll all kick butt! Got it?"

Virgil, Alan: "F.A.B"

Gordon: "Wait, who's going were? I call underwater! Alan's with me!"

Scott: "I call air! Virgil I need you and T2 to lift the ceiling."

John: "And go in normally. Does that answer your question Gordon?"

The boys laughed. John placed his hand in the middle and started a simple count down, only to followed by his brothers in the process.

John: "5"

Gordon: "4"

Alan: "3"

Virgil: "2"

Scott: "1"

Meanwhile...

Vanessa: "Where are we?"

Jordan: "Don't know, but the place has a sweet pool!"

Scarlett: "I think our old school, we're getting out soon, okay."

Hooded Person: "Nice try, girlie. But your escape plans are futile, so stay in there and stay put"

The man threw Alana on her backing releasing a stabbing pain in a form of a scream, alerting Scarlett. The man alerted the somewhat boss of the operation, to walk over.

The Hood: "I have to say girls, I'm disappointed in all of you."

As he said those words, 3 more men entered the room, each going to the girls and holding their hair and pulling it, making them wince, and trying to break free. The girls were tied up with rope, a bit to tight around their ankles and wrists.

The Hood: "However, it can't be fun to torture you all, with just the four of you."

Another motion was made, showing Jane held by another man, but this time, by someone the family hated. Jane was bleeding, it was dripping of her face and her eyes, once Aqua, now grey and losing life, just like the girl who held them. The man who held her used to be one of Jane's best friends, then turned against her and Jane became the victim of abuse, both physical and mental from this boy. The ginger haired girl was heaved to floor, in between Scarlett and Vanessa. No matter what the situation, the girls or boys would be placed in order from eldest to youngest, it was a habit.

Alana: "What do you want with us?"

The Hood: "Dear girl, I don't want the girls, I want the boys! You are just simply bait. I was the reason they came here. To end their organisation, once and for all. Does that answer your question, Alana Shephard Tracy?"

Alana: "I'd rather you not call me by my full name without permission from me. To you I am, go die in hole or kiss my ass!"

The Hood was fired up and angry at the young petulant one. She smirked as she turned to the other girls. They knew Alana had attitude, yet it always got her in trouble, and so it did here. The man holding her, walked in front of here before slapping her in the face and kicking her in the stomach. The girls screaming at the men, saying things to make them give deathly stares. The man in which held Jane, picked Alana up and walked towards the deep end of the pool, aiming towards the hole creating an opening from underneath.

She couldn't swim, she would always drown, so she knew that she wasn't going to make it. She looked back to her sisters who were once again screaming at the men. Alana had that look on her face, showing that, this was her time to go away for a long time. He did it, he threw her in, she sank like a rock. Air was escaping from her lungs, the bubbles visible to her, the rescuer needed rescuing.


	6. Chapter 6

She started to close her eyes, being forced down was her only option. Alana wanted to live, but her chances of living were sinking quicker than her, but that was about to change. As she passed through the hole, she became out of sight from those beside the pool. She felt something enter her, oxygen. She could breathe, the sweet taste of oxygen revived her. Her hands began to move and be free as well as her legs. She wanted to resurface but she was held down. A flash of red was seen, she panicked. A reassuring hand grabbed her, it was Gordon. He signalled for her to stay down her for another minute or so until, Scott and Virigl came. Luckily Alan was there and so could calm her down, she smiled.

The Hood: "1 down, 4 to go. Who's going to rescue the rescuers?"

"We will"

He turned to find the slender ginger male, standing there, ready for a fight. The ceiling started to creek and lift, letting in rays of sun and water. Two figures started to descend and walk behind John; Scott and Virgil. The water started to move and splash all over, revealing two men and a girl. The girl stayed on the side, while the remaining men, stood behind the rest of the boys; Gordon and Alan. The Hood stood there, with five men behind him, giving a deadly grin. He motioned to attack and so the boys ran and started to fight. Alana ran to the girls and got them free with a broken shard of glass. Jane couldn't move, she was seriously injured and so limped over to the side. The boys and girls kept fighting as more men came out. It eventually resulted in International Rescue winning, they shouted and yelled in unison with glee and success.

The Hood: "Well this is a pretty sight"

They turned to look at the horror staged in front of them. Jane was held to gun point, whimpering and gasping for air.

Gordon: "What exactly do you want, baldy?"

The Hood: "Well, that's quite rude to say Gordon. I want International Rescue to demolish and crumble down, like the mountain which created that landslide, which encased me. I cried for help, yet no one helped. I simply want the boys, not the girls"

John: "Then take them out of the equation, you want us, we're here. Just let them go"

The girls would refuse to this, but Scott motioned his hand to say that they had a score to settle, and it was okay.

The Hood: "Wise words"

He violently pushed Jane to try ground before scampering to her sisters and wanting security from them. They tended to her and gave medical attention to her. Virgil examined her himself and said all of them had to go back to Tracy Island. They didn't argue with that, they went through the normal enterance, before turning back to the boys, and saying something each;

Scarlett: "It doesn't take a hero to order men into battle"

Jane: "It takes a hero to be one of those men who go in the battle"

Vanessa: "You guys show him what International Rescue does best"

Jordan: "Yeah and that's kick evil ass! If you guys die here"

Alana: "You die with heroism, pride, dignity and courage"

Tracy Sisters: "We're proud of you boys"

They all smiled and waved to each other. This gave the boys reassurance, and so were ready to die, as heroes. Scott ran up to him first and started throw punches and dodged some as well. The old man fell to the ground, Scott feeling proud. He wiped the sweat and blood from his face and turned back to his brothers. The Hood stood up, staring at the brothers with fire in his eyes, the boys stood there, waiting for something to happen.

The Hood: "No more games"

He eyed Scott, his eyes turning red and gold. Scott started to gasp for air, as he rose into the air, he was starting to sweat and was flung across the room like a rag doll, hitting the cement wall and cutting arm and his suit wide open to form a cut to the bone. Virgil ran up to him next, doing the exact motions as Scott except this time was stabbed in the leg, with a shard of glass and pushed to the ground. Gordon started to run up to his brother, Virgil was surrounded in a pool of blood, but then grabbed the closest object to him and started to hit The Hood with it, tears forming in his eyes, he'd do anything for his brothers, even sacrifice himself, any of the boys would do so, the brotherly love never dies. The metal pole was cold, icy and now boiling with anger from the 21 year old aquanaut.

Gordon: "You got nerve to mess with us! No one kills my brothers! Only me!"

Scott,John,Virgil, Alan: "WHAT?!"

Gordon: "We are annoying,aren't we?"

Alan: "No that's you"

Virgil: "Watch out kid!"

Gordon was pushing this mans luck, eventually The Hood once again changed his eyes. The pole started to burn Gordon's hand and so making him drop it, only for it to lift and hit the life out of the aquanaut. Once he was beaten black and blue, he pulled himself using his arms towards Scott and Virgil, sitting in a pile of tired and broken soldiers. Alan stared at this sight of seeing his brothers like this, it traumatised him; he was living in a nightmare; this was a nightmare; his own nightmare.

Alan: "My nightmare...John...does he...no"

John was 4th in line to try and defeat the middle aged man, he hoped he could. He never wanted to see Alan, his youngest brother and best friend, in a hospital bed, with machines and wires wrapped around his body and a clear tube up his nose to supply oxygen. No, none of the brothers never wanted see any of the others like that.

John: "Our mother was killed in Avalanche and taken from us. You killed our father in his plane and now you are harming my brothers. If anyone is going to die, it's you."

He ran up to the man, who stood in silk and cotton clothing. John was following the exact maneuvors of his brothers, without the pole and shard of glass.

Alan: "John, I can help!"

John: "No! It's too risky! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Alan: "Please, I risk my life everyday for International Rescue! And besides risky is my middle name!"

Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon: "ITS ALAN SHEPHARD TRACY!"

Alan ran up to The Hood, wrestling him from behind and John from the front. The ceiling stared to fall but could only stand for another 10 minutes due to bars of steel and other was pushed down and dragged back by Scott trying to get him out, knowing the place was gonna collapse.

Scott: "Let's go! John can take care of himself!"

Alan: "No!"

The petulant Alan Tracy, pushed Scott over and ran to John, but he wasn't expecting a pole to hit him in the stomach and force him back, causing a crack like sound in his joints. With blood pouring out of his mouth, Alan started to moan, the cement wall caused him to become like his brothers; defeated. John heard his cries for help, and so went to see to him. The spaceman's nightmare was becoming a reality, all of his brothers would be placed in a chilling place, where stress and worry would become the better of him. Alan was crying, he knew the nightmare was coming true, and he could do nothing.

John: " ALAN! Are you okay?"

Alan: "John...I'm scared...my nightmare...its coming true...I...thought...that-"

John: "No, it's gonna be okay"

Scott and Gordon helped Virgil limp over, the pain visible in his face. Gordon was almost falling over, but the arms of his strong brother kept him from falling.

Scott: "The place is about to collapse again, we need to get out of here, NOW!"

John: "You guys go, I'll stay here. You guys will be safe."

Scott, Alan, Virgil: "NO!"

Gordon: "Are you sure?"

John: "I'm sure, I'll get out"

He looks to Alan, tears welling up in his eyes, the boys giving sad looks on their faces. It was EOS trying to kill John all over again. He placed a slender hand on Alan's shoulders, giving comfort and reassurance.

John: "I promise"

Scott: "Good luck. Come out alive"

Virgil: "Otherwise, who will keep us up and going"

Gordon: " Yeah, if you get killed, well, we will kill you!"

Alan: "Guys!"

The ceiling and walls started to cave in, creeking ever so loudly. John looked at his brothers and pushed them towards the enterance, before the floor spilt in half, dividing the two men and 4 brothers.

John: "GO! I'll be right behind you! Alan, don't do anything stupid!"

Whenever John said those words to Alan, it meant that he was going away for a long time and in this case, he might die. The walls started move before a metal railing from above nearly hit the boys, motivating them to go. John watched his brothers silhouette grow smaller, he hoped they wouldn't do anything stupid, especially Alan. He turned to the man, The Hood almost grinning, showing signs of insanity.

The Hood: "So like International Rescue, leave one man behind to suffer."

John: "I volunteered, they didn't leave me."

The Hood: "So, your the protector of your family? Guess none of them don't have the guts to face a challenge."

"I do"

There standing strong and battered, was Alan, wanting to come back and save his brother from doing anything stupid.

John: "Alan? ALAN! What are you doing? I told you not to do anything stupid!"

Alan: "I can't watch you nearly dying again. You're my only friend, I lov-"

A gunshot fired, shooting Alan, his body falling back and blood spilling everywhere, he hit the ground with a heavy thud. John's eyes widen, filling with tears, and staring back at the shooter. Smoke exited from the barrel as it was lowered to the ground.

John: "ALAN!"

The slender 24 year old, scrambled over to his brothers side, his hair falling over his face. He was relieved when he saw it shot him in the side of his abdomen,knowing that it wasn't near any vital organs. The teenager was gasping for air and choking up his own blood and saliva as he laid on his side.

John: "It's gonna be okay, I promise, okay! Come on Alan, don't die! I don't want you too, this is my fault!"

Alan: "John...this...was...never...your...fault...I love...you..."

Alan closed his eyes, he wasn't dead, he just fell unconscious due to the heavy landing, which knocked his head. John however, thought his brother had died.


	7. Chapter 7

John: "Alan? Alan! ALAN! NO! COME ON ALAN, WAKE UP! VIRGIL! HELP! I NEED YOU! Alan, he's been shot! -cries-"

Virgil: "I can't come in! The enterance caved in after Alan ran back in! Where has he been shot?"

As soon as the word shot came out of Virgil's mouth, Scott intervened the conversation.

Scott: "Alan? What? Is he okay?"

John: "-cries- I don't know! It's my fault!"

Virgil: "No it's not! Now, where has he been hit? Does he have pulse? Is he cold? What does he look like? Come on John, be strong!"

John was unaware of the man that stood on the other side of his 'dead' brother, smiling at the torture. John looked up from his communicator, the astronaut stood there, full of anger and feeling the urge to kill. The Hood stared at John, John did the same but with anger in his eyes. As the middle aged man looked at the young boy, he went to touch him and grab his lifeless arm, but John ran up to him and wrestled him the ground.

John: "Don't you dare touch him! You killed him! I'm gonna kill you over and over until I am satisfied!"

He grabbed the closest thing to him and started to hit the Malaysian man. The Hood received a pretty bad beating, and so had to move to the side to try and regain strength. Alan started to wake up again, but tried to move, yet force and pain was holding him down and so called for his rescuer.

Alan: "JOHN!"

These words turned into a cold icy feeling that the ginger haired boy felt, he was either imagining things or Alan wasn't dead. He ran over to Alan, happy to see that he wasn't dead, however could soon be, due to blood loss, he carried Alan towards the enterance, luckily, a few of support beams fell, creating a bridge. Cradling the baby of the family; it reminded him of when he and Alan would stargaze all night and Alan would eventually fall asleep, leaving John the responsibility not to drop him and carry him back to his room. John and Alan crossed the the major gap, only to be halted by landslide of debris and wood. He could just see his brothers. There was a small enough gap to fit Alan through, but not big enough for John, and so passed Baby Blue through that gap. Alan was still gasping for air and blood everywhere.

Virgil: "I need to get him into Thunderbird 2 NOW! Gordon help me! Scott try and get John out, then I'll check on him"

Virgil cradled his younger sibling and ran off towards the green machine and Scott tried to get John out. Even though he was thin and tall, not even the gap could pull through his abdomen. Scott used a laser cutter to cut some off the metal planks and he was one step closer to freeing John, when they heard desperate cries for help, from inside, not of a man but a woman, a familiar women, or so he thought

"Help! Help! My leg!"

John: "Wait, Scott, I think that's Jane, she probably went back in to get us! I'm going back in!"

Scott: "Wait! No...damnit!"

John ran back in to see Jane lying down just of the the edge across the bridge. She started to lift her head and smiled at the rescuer.

Jane: "John! Help, I've fallen down!"

John: "What are you doing? You are definitely space bonkers!"

Jane: "How about you save me first and talk later"

John: "Right"

He held her on the left and carried her across the enterance. Her face started to glitch but John never noticed. He just made it to the middle of the bridge but turned to her, luckily Scott was cutting a big enough enterance for both of them. He called Scarlett to tell John had Jane in safe hands.

Scarlett: "What do you mean? She's right here! Look"

There lying in a bed was the ginger head, communications specialist, tired and still bruised. Scott sat their confused and saw John in the distance, with Jane, the impersonator.

Scott: "You don't think...oh no"

Oh yes, The Hood pretended to be Jane, one of his original tricks.

John: "So, why exactly did you come back?"

Jane/ The Hood: "They say curiosity killed the cat"

John: "Wait, what does tha- AH!"

John got stabbed in the lower part of his abdomen, just in between his waist line and stomach. His scream echoed through the building and could be heard by Scott, the girls and the boys in Thunderbird 2. They ran out, Alan being much better, yet every movement jerked his injury, causing a wince every now and then. The Hood ran off, his laugh and silhouette growing smaller and quieter. Virgil and Gordon ran in the building to collect John, his wound opening and blood flowing down his suit. He was laid on the ground, shivering and crying. Scott held Alan close to him, not to cause excruciating pain in his stomach. Virgil started to examine John, cleaning his wound, his eyes widening. The cut dragged across his waist line and you could see a bit of muscle and bone. Virgil picked John up and ran towards Thunderbird 2, the boys following behind him.

Virgil: "I have to perform surgery, Gordon I need your help. Scott I need you to fly Thunderbird 2 back to the island, the girls took the private plane back there. Alan, I want you to be brave, think of the positives and as well as contacting the girls. Hey, he's gonna be okay"

Alan: " I just hope so"

3 hours later

All of the island inhabitants and the 2 boys and girls, sat outside the infirmary anxiously. Alan pacing up and down and turning to the door every 10 seconds. After a 25 minutes of pacing, Virgil came out exhausted and tired but had a sad face.

Alan: "Is he okay? Can I go in? Did he die? WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Gordon: "Calm ya farm, kid! He's alive, just unconscious and he was losing blood quickly, but he's on life support"

Virgil: "You won't go in until Thursday"

Scott: "But today's Monday!"

Gordon: "OK, Smother Hen! He just needs to rest"

Virgil held Alan really tightly and close, giving one of John's forgiving hugs, except, it was like being hugged by a bear.

Virgil: "Hey, he pulled through. He was strong, fighting for his life. He's okay, just give him time"

Alan: "Thanks Virg"

2 days later

John: "NO! I DON'T WANT IT! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

John was fully awake now and Alan sat outside, while Virgil was in the infirmary and the rest on rescues. Alan chuckled, how Virgil loved needles, he will never understand, but he understood how Scott, Gordon and John hated it. He hated it because well, he hung around John a lot and seeing his older brother get punished, it installed the fear in him. Virgil walked out with a big bruise on his face, obviously being kicked the face by John.

Virgil: "I really that hammer, wooden or metal"

Alan: "Can I?"

Virgil: "Is it Thursday?"

Alan: "I'll see you in 5"

Alan walked in to see John, lying in bed, cuts, scratches and bruises and a giant stitch across his stomach. Yes he was shirtless and Alan really noticed how thin he was, what the heck? John's eyes were wide open when he saw his best friend. Alan stood beside the bed, showing a brave face, then sat.

Alan: "Hey Johnnie, how you going?"

John: "Well, considering that I got stabbed and jabbed with multiple needles in my unconsciousness, I'm just fine."

Whenever the boys were injured, it didn't mean their humour disappeared, it always brought a positive light to the depressing surroundings


	8. Chapter 8

Whenever the boys were injured, it didn't mean their humour disappeared, it always brought a positive light to the depressing surroundings.

John: "You okay?"

Alan: "No John, I'm not -sighs- if I wasn't so rebellious and petulant, you would have walked out harm free, it's m-"

Scott: Alan Shephard Tracy, never say things are your fault. Just because you're the youngest, doesn't mean your responsible for everything bad."

Alan: "Yes sir"

As he said that, he sarcastically saluted, just as he jumped on John's bed and hugging him. He wished somehow, to go home. The brothers would leave tomorrow , so they offered to spoil the girls tonight by doing their chores, making dinner and doing whatever they said. The next morning arrived and the boys stood in front of what seemed to be a doorway to heaven.

Gordon: "What's with the glorious glow?"

Scarlett: "Ask Brains"

Brains: " W-well I was able to salvage a similar device to the o-one which brought you here and w-well, ta-da! I also made it into a door, to make it a bit more comfortable."

Gordon: "Wait! A bit more comfortable? What does that me-?"

Scott: "Before we leave, I'd just like to say; Girls, thanks for hospitality, services and good times. If you need help, just call and Scarlett, no more punching people."

Scarlett: "Scott, shut up and get moving before I push you in"

Virgil: "Bye girls, thanks"

Jordan: "Don't do anything dangerous, Gordo!"

Gordon: "Please, danger is our middle name"

4 Tracy Brothers + Sisters: "YOU'RE MIDDLE NAMES ARE COOPER!"

One by one, the boys left, leaving the girls alone with each other. They'll miss the company, it's rare the girls got visitors. The boys arrived back to their own Tracy Island, seeing the amount of calls made, all resolved by the GDF. They sank into their sunken lounge and released a sigh of relaxsation and relief. They all knew in a couple of days they'd have to go back to work and so resolved to spending time together. Hikes, swims and a couple childish games brought laughter and fun times. John couldn't do much but he still participated in the activities. Alan kept close to John and Scott, he loved them dearly, besides Gordon hogged Virgil. A couple of days passed, John went back up, only to cop a scolding by EOS, the boys returned to International Rescue and the calls wouldn't stop coming in, but it eventually stopped one day.

Alan and Gordon, the terrible twins, decided to prank their older brothers by exploding cake for Virgil, turning of the shower controls for Scott and hid John's science books and placing them all in one place- the lounge, let the games begin. 3 screams all in unison, one high pitched; Scott, one in annoyance; John and one in disgust; Virgil were heard all over the household. The 3 musketeers ran to the lounge, finding Scott in towel, wet and cold, John, dusty and dirty but red with anger and Virgil, he got his just dessert.

Scott: "WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!"

John: " Please, we all know who it is"

"Exactly"

The boys all look to find Gordon, at the top of the stairs, in a suit and glasses smiling down at his brothers. They wanted to kill him, but rather not leave Alan to clean up the crime scene.

Gordon: "MONEYPENNY!"

A small figure emerged from behind him, dressed in a wig and loose dress, this obviously being Alan. The boys couldn't contain their laughter, and so fell to the ground laughing their heads off. Alan blushed and threw John's books at John's head, cream and jam pies at Virgil's head and ice cold water balloons at Scott. Soon a battle of random objects commenced. Bits of bruises and cuts were placed on the boys, but they had fun.

John: "If Alan is Moneypenny, does that make you James Bond?"

Virgil: "No, it makes him the biggest idiot ever!"

Gordon: "Virgil, I had coffee"

Virgil: "Oh no! RUUUUUUNNNN!"

Gordon pulled out two giant NERF guns and started to aim it at his brothers. They hid behind desks and couches as NERF bullets hit the fabrics. Virgil had received the most bullets, he acted as if he got shot for real. Evil laughter rang through the household until the shooting was over. Gordon walked down the stairs in a gangster way and walked up to his 23 year old medical

brother, lifting his head and speaking with somehow, a Russian accent.

Gordon: "The names Tracy, Gordon Danger Tracy"

John: "Gordon; (1) You're middle name is Cooper, not danger (2) Don't drink coffee, cause it turns you into a 21 year old version of Scarface and (3) for the love of bagels and squids..."

Scott, Alan: "SHUT UP!"

Virgil: "I'm getting a drink, anyone want one?"

Gordon: "I'll have a vodka martini, shaken not stirred"

John: "You're 21, you know what that means, right?"

Gordon: "Uh, yeah, I'm legal"

The End


End file.
